ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath (Epilogue)
After stopping Plankton, SpongeBob was honored with a job in the Krusty Krab 2 while Ratchet and the others, along with the Doctor, discussed over Raine's paper and the two new mysteries worth solving. Kiva: So, any luck yet? Raine: From we learn from this brochure, the Sword of Tengu is being held in London. I'm actually interested in this design and powers.. Kiva: No kidding.. Doctor: Before you claim your prize, I actually heard a rumor, if you guys are interested.. Kiva: Okay.. Doctor: They say that a house is haunted by four ghosts. One of them, however, seems to be friendly then most. But hey, it's just a rumor. Ratchet: A friendly ghost? That is strange... Kiva: Oh! You mean Casper. Genis: Are you saying that this 'Casper' is the friendly ghost rumor? Kiva: Yep. - The Doctor gets his honest thoughts, as he departs. Doctor: That's kinda funny, because.. I don't want to go. - The TARDIS disappeared, leaving this strange mystery to Ratchet and the others. Ratchet: I guess we'll settle this case ourselves. Karasu: There's one problem. We have no idea where this Casper could be.. Kiva: In the old manor. Genis: An old mansion? That definitely sets up the tone with a place like that. Ghost: No need to worry. I already downloaded the official history and the coordinates. SpongeBob: You guys are leaving already? Why can't you all stay in Bikini Bottom? Kiva: Well..um.. Ratchet: Believe me, we would. But, there's a few mysteries we need to solve back on the surface. SpongeBob: Like what? Genis: Let's just say an object we wish to know and an enemy we have to defeat. Reia: Indeed. You are needed here, for this job you worked so hard for. Kiva: Yeah, Manager SpongeBob. SpongeBob: I guess you're right.. Stay safe, everyone. Clank: You too. Yasha: It will be wise to check this mansion the Doctor spoke of. Ratchet: Yeah, Casper should know more about this 'Xehanort' person. Kiva: Totally, let's go! - Returned to the Starship Phoenix, Ratchet thought over the advice that Kairi has told them. Kiva, Reia and Yasha checks in on him. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey, guys. I was thinking over Kairi's advice. Yasha: I understand that you're being cautious about taking down Xehanort, but we are not prepared enough to take on a strong opponent like him yet. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Kiva, I want to know. Xehanort.. He's a wielder like you, right? Kiva: He's the leader of his own Organization XIII. Ratchet: I don't get it.. We already defeated all of the members. We saw to that.. Reia: Unless... Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Unless what? Reia: Oh, it's nothing. What I can tell is another subject. Please, continue. Yasha: The Heartless and the Nobodies are two different enemies, depending on how strong the emotions are from within. Ratchet: I see.. Yasha: Since both Ansem and Xemnas are defeated, the spirits within them returned to its original host. Reia: Which leads to Xehanort himself.. Kiva: Yeah.. Yasha: Even though Ratchet is not a Keyblade wielder, we need a strong weapon that can withstand him and a glove that will contain it. Ghost: Now that you mention it, I did scan for closest metal alloy and the best possible match that I find is this. - Ghost shows an image of the glove to the group. Kiva: Anything yet? Ghost: Before we can obtain the sword, we need to find this glove. Its components within should be enough to handle the sword. I also marked the location of this item. It's near Whipstaff Manor in Maine. Ratchet: Whipstaff Manor, huh? Well, we better check it out. Kiva: Let's go. - As they set course for Whipstaff Manor, Reia keeps wondering about the man's voice. Kiva: Reia? You alright? Reia: That voice.. But, it couldn't be..him.. He shouldn't-- Kiva: Hey! - Reia was a little spooked by Kiva's intention. Reia: I'm fine. It's just the man's voice is familiar. And..his power. It was the same power I felt when he saw me..not even close to Xehanort's. Kiva: I know. Reia: I.. I have a favor to ask you. Kiva: What is it, Reia? Reia: That person we saw, back at Shell City.. It maybe just a feeling, but he might be someone I know. I have to know what he's up to..and I can use some help. Kiva: Okay. Reia: As a Keyblade wielder, you should sense either light or darkness, correct? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Good. - Reia placed her hand on Kiva's shoulder. Reia: If you can boost our senses with me, we should know more about him and find out about his plans too. Come on, I know just the place. - Kiva and Reia both went to the meditation room and sit down, facing each other. Reia: During my training, I have developed some meditation techniques to sense enemies, no matter how far they go. What we can do is listen to him, let him speak to us. Kiva: Um.. I don't know. Reia: What's wrong? Troubled, are you? Kiva: I don't know. Reia: Hold on.. I got a better idea. This is might worth a risk, but I need you to look inside my mind. Kiva: Alright, just as long as I don't get a nose bleed.. Reia: This statement only effects me. You should be fine. - Kiva touched Reia's head and meditate through what she told her. Kiva began to see different images flashed through her mind - five members, thirteen spots of darkness and one face - A face represents Frieza. With the meditation over quickly than expected, both Reia and Kiva opened their eyes and saw only clues to the future. Kiva: Oh, man.. That was cool! Reia: The three images you just saw are from my past, present and future. Tell me, what do you see first? Kiva: Well, I saw Frieza.. Reia: Stay calm. This is not Frieza, but someone else. He used to be with my squad, but he got corrupted to the soul. No one knows his whereabouts to this day. What else did you see? Kiva: 5 members and 13 dark spots. Reia: Those five members represent a symbolic sign of hope. My past can no longer stay within. Kiva: Yeah.. Reia: Those 13 dark spots.. Someday, you and I will work together and find a data-chart. It contains the battle plan for those spots, which I hope. Kiva: Totally! I'll do whatever I can to help out. Reia: Good. For now, we must be on our guard. Kiva: Okay. - Reia and Kiva both agreed that they got themselves a new mystery as the episode ends. Category:Scenes